


Eternité

by LesbianKJ



Series: WIPs [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Minor Sanvers, Slow Burn, Vampire Lena Luthor, Werewolf Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: A drabble series about the nightlife of National City as it's being controlled by Vampires and protected by the Werewolves. It centers around Princess Lena Luthor who is rebellious at times, very bored, and is looking for a way to take the throne from her brother Lex. And Kara Danvers, the crowned heir to the House of El, who can't accept her wolf side. And until she does, Clark has left her with the Keepers, the Danvers. When their world collides they'll bring betrayal, destruction, death, and a test of loyal with them.





	1. Lena I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [noir heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542859) by [Furiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furiyan/pseuds/Furiyan). 



> Each chapter will vary from a 100 words to 900.

**Word Count: 108**

* * *

 

The sharp and precise lines was the first thing that Lena saw, as always, before she opened up her coffin and pulled herself out of it, and she was immediately met with her servants. They led her to her vanity where they combed her hair and styled it with two french braids that wrapped around her head and the rest of her hair fell over her shoulders. They put on her trademark dark red lipstick that resemble blood.

“I want my pants and blouse.” Lena said.

“I’m sorry, milady but King Lionel has personally requested that you wear a dress.”

Lena sighed and rolled her eyes. “Of course.”


	2. Lena II

**Word count:157**

* * *

 

Lex was standing by the throne room door when Lena finally made it downstairs. He stood ridiculously straight with his hands cupped together, his pale blue eyes focus on the far wall.

It didn’t look like he was breathing.

Lena rolled her eyes and walked over towards him, gently pushing him out of his statue-like stance. He turned to her with a lopsided smile that she returned.

“Hello Lena, took you long enough.”

“Me?” She said incredulously. “Leonardo, Vasilisa, and Levander are nowhere to be seen.”

“Is it really necessary to say our whole names?”

Lex and Lena turned around to see their other siblings walking down the hallway. Leo and Levi at Lissa’s side. Lena smiled at them innocently and shrugged dismissively.

“You seem to miraculously appear when I do so.”

“It’s annoying.” Lissa said.

“This argument should be held at another time,” Lex interrupted. “Can’t have mother and father waiting longer than we have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a hello on my tumblr: anastasia-the-goddess-of-drama


	3. Kara I

**Word count: 109**

* * *

 

Kara jerks out of another nightmare, cover with sweat and cursing in Kryptonian as she felt the pull of the full moon’s power. She resisted with grit teeth as she ran her hand through her hair. It wasn’t the right time to shift into a wolf. Kal, Clark, told her that with time it would be easier and that she can shift whenever she wanted.

Until then, Kara had to submit.

Kara hated submitting.

She pushed the blankets off her body and rose from the bed shakily before she proceeded to stumble down the stairs. Kara’s barely out the door when she hears Eliza telling Alex to call Clark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a hello on my tumbr: anastasia-the-goddess-of-drama


	4. Kara II

**Word Count:**  105

* * *

 

The transformation is painful since Kara is fighting against it. She feels her bones rearranging themselves to fit the anatomy of a wolf. Kara screams in agony but the screams become howls and she can feel the shift from human to wolf. Her eyesight became sharper and more focus, she could see every detail of the world. Her hearing is more attune with things around her, she hears Alex hanging up the phone. The click as it is placed back on the hook. Then her sense smell was heightened, a distant smell of another werewolf caused her growl.

Kara had lost the fight the wolf.


	5. Lena III

**Word Count: 296**

* * *

 

Lena felt the shift inside her as she smelt her mortal enemy. Their guards had thrown the mutt on the ground. The silver collar wrapped around its neck, preventing it from changing under the lure of the full moon. Her green eyes turned to an unnatural growing blue and her fangs grew out. There was no doubt that the same change happened with her family members.

The thing reeked of fear and desperation.

_ Pathetic.  _ Lena sneered.

“Your Majesty, I’m sorry for the disruption but we’ve found this dog snooping around the castle.”

“What is your name?” Lionel asked, his voice cold.

“T-Thomas Smith.” He stammered.

“And do tell why you would come to the Luthors’ Household during a full moon?”

Thomas looked down and the Luthor family exchanged looks.

“Well, children what should we do with him?” Lionel asked.

“Kill him,” Lev said.

“Torture him,” Leo said.

“Lock him up,” Lissa suggested.

“Brand him as a warning,” Lex said.

They turned to Lena for her suggestion, she surprised them all by getting up from her throne and walked up to the creature. It took a bit of Lena’s self-control to retract her fangs and turn her eyes back to its natural color.

“I think that’s all a bit barbaric, don’t you think so Thomas?”

He looked up at her startled before he looked back down. Lena fought off her reflective impulse as she touches the mutt’s face and lifted it so that she could see into its brown eyes.

“I would like to think so. Such barbaric ideas belong to the human race, not us the much more superior race. We should act like such and you should be treated as such. You shall be given a fair trial. So tell me, Thomas, why come here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image I have going on with the vampires are based on the vampires in Underworld.


	6. Lena IV

**Word Count: 123**

* * *

Thomas told Lena and the rest of the Luthor Coven that something within the walls, had told him to come and he couldn’t resist. Lena thought nothing of it until she heard a quiet rustle of clothes on the far right, center. She tilt her head slightly to see Lionel’s face have a hint of emotion that gave away that he knew what Thomas was talking about. Lena kept this information and decided that she would investigate this further. She stood up and turned to her family members, each of their expressions varying from disbelief to disgust to suspicion. 

_ Good.  _ Lena thought.

“Father, now that we know why he’s here. . . what shall we do with him?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Let him go.”

 


	7. Kara III

**Word Count: 244**

* * *

 

_ Kara you must accept this side of you. _

_ Kill the traitor. Kill, kill, kill. _

_ Kara step down. _

_ I’m the Alpha, you back down. _

_ You’re not stable enough. _

_ I take orders from no one. _

Kara watched helplessly as the wolf inside of her growled and bared its teeth at Kal. How could she control this beast if it didn’t want to be control? The wolf lunged at Kal aiming for his neck but he dodged it at the last minute. This had became Kal’s job once a month since the death of their parents. Their death had affected Kara so badly that she had became at war with the wolf inside her, since she was thirteen. Kal, who had only been a baby, had no memories of his parents and was able to accept the wolf inside him. When he became of age, 17, he took over as the Alpha of the House of El until Kara was ready.

The House of El could not afford to have an unstable Alpha, not after that fateful night 24 years ago, where both their parents had mysterious deaths and the disappearance of their aunt Astra. Vampires and Werewolves alike were, and still are, waiting for the mighty House of El to fall. And with this forced change in power, it was only a matter of time. That is until Kara became ready and took over as her rightful place as Alpha.

But Kara will never be ready.

  
  



	8. Kara IV

**Word Count: 102**

* * *

 

When talking failed, Kal-El fled causing Kara to run after him. They weaved in and out of the trees and dived farther and farther into the woods. Anger coursed through Kara’s veins. How dare he take the role of the Alpha from her? It was pathetic. It was like watching a puppy trying to be the top dog. He practically stole her rightful place. He belittled her and mocked her. He knew nothing. She was not unstable. Kal-El will learn his lesson. Kara took another turn to intersect Kal when she got a whiff of a scent that made her growl.

_ Vampires. _


	9. Lena V

**Word Count: 193**

* * *

 

“Such gullible creatures.” Lena said, shaking her head. “Did he really think that he would get away that easily?”

“But I must admit that I thought that you lost your mind sis, letting him go.” Leo said as he stretched.

Lena rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled off her dress where underneath she had pants and a blouse.

“I enjoy a good game of chase.” Lena said. “Especially when it’s against you.”

She gave him a sly smile that he return.

“That thing is mine.” Leo said.

“You wish.”

In these rare moments, Lena felt her many layers of coldness melt away around her siblings and she could as normal as a half-vampire could be. They waited a few minutes as Thomas got further and further away, preparing themselves to start running when Lex appeared balancing three swords.

“Were you going to track down that beast with just your talons and fangs? Pretty barbaric for such a superior race, don’t you think Lee? We should act like the superior race that we are.”

Lena rolled her eyes and took her sword.

“You’re right brother, we should.”


	10. Lena VI

**Word Count: 531**

* * *

 

Lena, Lex, and Leo ran across the woods following after the scent of Thomas Smith. Leo had jumped from tree to tree and Lex and Lena zigzagged each other. So far Leo was in the lead and Lena’s competitive side was not okay with the results. She calculated when Leo would jump to the next tree and just as he did, Lena jumped up and shoved him out the way, taking his place.

“Cheater!” Leo called from the ground.

“I merely used science to take the lead.” Lena answered coolly.

Lex laughed and Leo mumbled under his breathe that’ll he get her back. Lena allowed a small smile and rolled her eyes as she focused her attention back on the hunt. In the far distance, Thomas had went into a full blown sprint, once he realized that he was being followed. Lena smiled coldly and she could feel her fangs grown and the taste of victory on her lips. Lena stopped at a tree nearby and got into a quick crouching position before she leaped at him. With her sword ready, Lena started to swing when she collided into something. She fell roughly against the ground.

At first, she thought it was Leo, getting back at her, but her senses was overloaded by a heavenly scent. The blood of her blocker singing to her and demanding that she take its blood. She was taken back when she looked up and saw that it belong to a werewolf. The wolf stood over her curiously, its blue eyes conflict with what Lena assumed the desire to kill her and why it was drawn to her. Its fur was a goldish white and was bigger than any mutt that Lena have ever seen, leaving her to believe that it was an Alpha.

The two stared at each other for a moment longer before the hissing of her brothers and the growling of the Alpha’s companion snapped them out of their trance. Lena scrambled back and ran her hands across the ground in search of her sword, cursing when she came up empty-handed. The wolf had turned on Leo and started to attack its already preoccupied victim when Lena jumped up and slammed against the beast. It skid across the ground before it turned its attention fully on her.

Lena ignored the lure of the mutt’s blood and threw herself at it again. She clawed and hissed at the Alpha as it twisted and turned its body to bit her and used its paws to try and scratch her. Lena flung herself back so that she could attack again but Leo had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. She started to argue when she noticed that Lex was running away. Lena turned to face the Alpha and its companion but couldn’t find what it was that scared her brothers away.

Once they had got to the safety of the Luthor’s castle, Lena turned to her brothers furious.

“We could’ve took them!  _ I  _ could’ve took on the Alpha!”

Did you not see who they were?” Lex asked incredulously.

“Who are they?”

“That was the last direct line of the House of El.”

“ _ What?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the blood singing and imprinting from Twilight.


	11. Kara V

**Word Count: 100**

* * *

 

Kara dreams of a girl with green eyes and black hair. She’s running in the woods, darting between trees and occasionally she would look over her shoulder to beckon Kara to follow. Flashes of memories that Kara never had appears at random times and they left Kara feeling loved and warm. Abruptly, the girl stopped and turned completely around. She walked over towards Kara before she stopped again and tilt her head to the left. An non-existing wind whipped through her hair as the girl said with a menacing grin.

“The world shall burn with this union, don’t you agree?”


	12. Kara VI

**Word Count: 246**

* * *

 

Kara jerked out of her sleep and looked at her surroundings before sighing in relief that she was in her bedroom and not in the Kents' guest room. That means that she wasn’t too bad last night. Still, the dream gave her some trouble. Since the moment Kal and her protected the wolf from a trio of vampires, the girl one that the wolf attacked made it pause. It made it curious for the rest of the night since it couldn’t find it inside itself to truly hurt the vampire. Whoever it was left quite the impression.

Kara slipped out of bed and started to get ready for the day. When Kara finally made it downstairs, the Danvers were already eating breakfast. It was mostly quiet besides the click-clacking of metal hitting against plates. There was a pause as the trio looked up at her and there was a murmur of good mornings. Kara hated post-full moon days because of the wariness and cautiousness that her new family gave off. Like every other werewolf, Keeper, shapeshifter, and witch that had kept her before. An unstable Alpha is never a good thing and should be treated with care. But that’s what she hated about it, being treated as if she was a dangerous creature that could snap at any moment.

She slowly sat down and started to eat, keeping her head low and avoiding the Danvers’ graze.

She couldn’t wait until the full moon phase was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Word Count:** **244**

* * *

 

Lena raised out of her coffin the next morning. After her brothers had informed her that they had run into the last trueborns of the House of El, she had made a mental note to look through the library. She would do it while the sun was up with everybody asleep. Lena turned her head towards the window, where the sun shined through. She sighed wistfully as she walked to the window and pushed it open. The warmth of the sun and the gentle breeze made Lena lean forward with her eyes close. In those rare moments, where she broke from the vampiric schedule, she appreciated her ability to be in the sun.

 Lena smiled softly, amused when she recalled how she found out that she could stand under the sun. She had woke up earlier than she should have and when she opened her coffin to the sun streaming through her window, she hissed. She had actually hissed and closed her coffin before she checked for any fading burnt marks.

 There was none.

 Curiously, a six-year-old Lena poked her head out and instead of feeling pain, she felt warmth. 

 She later found out that her mother is a human, still a mistress to her father, Lionel. The reason why Lillian hates her so much. Even now, Lena has yet to see the face of her biological mother.

 Though now wasn’t the time, now Lena had to brush up on her Covens and Houses.


	14. Chapter 14

**Word count: 214**

* * *

Lena pulled out two thick books that had two wolves and a serpent, respectfully. She opened the wolf genetic book and started to flip through the pages: House of Olsen, House of Daxam, so on and so forth until she reached the House of El. The most powerful, intelligent, respected House among the werewolves. They were the equivalent of the Luthors. Their symbol was an ‘S’ inside of a diamond, the colors blue, red, and yellow. She read the description of what they looked like. Apparently, on their upper arm is their symbol tattooed in human form and in wolf form, it's on their shoulder.

Lena hummed, that meant that Lex had gotten on the side of the wolf, saw the symbol, and fled.

The coward.

Lena hummed some more as she looked down the family line. She tilts her head as there was a question mark by Astra’s name. Lara-Zor El, Jor-El, Zor-El, and Alura In-Ze had their birthdate and death. It took a moment before Lena remembered that while the others death had been confirmed, Astra was not. She had mysteriously disappeared that night.

 If Astra was alive and she took the Alpha position from--Lena looked down at the book--Kara, then, the House of El would become a threat once again. 

 So why would she just disappear?

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a hello on my tumblr: anastasia-the-goddess-of-drama.


End file.
